Estúpido comité ¿o talvez no?
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: Otro como cualquiera. ¿Amigo secreto...sin regalo? /—Por cierto, chicas ¿Quién les tocó en el Amigo…secre…to? ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fueron? Y ¿qué le pasó? / Brick se cruza de brazos y niega lentamente con la cabeza al notar los ojos en espiral del pobre hermano del medio y su gigantesca mejilla hinchada/—A ver...


_¡Hola!:3 Esto debió haber sido subido ayer...pero olvidé el USB en el que lo tenía e.e_

_¡Lean, por favor!_

_**Con Peras y Manzanas(Disclaimer): Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ¡Ninguno!**_

* * *

—Bueno, chicos, los espero mañana. Lleguen temprano y no olviden traer sus respectivas tarjetas para el «Amigo Secreto».

Un ansioso «Sí» se oye en conjunto por parte de todos aquellos alumnos que esperan ya poder acabar el penúltimo día de clases.

Todos salen a paso apresurado, aunque algunos sólo para ingeniárselas en crear el diseño de la dichosa tarjeta. A la profesora se le había ocurrido la _magnífica_ idea de que debía enseñarles que la Navidad era más que lo material…y cambió los regalos del juego por «tarjetas hechas a mano con deseos para estas fiestas».

— ¡¿Qué haré, qué haré, qué haré?!

— ¡Deja de correr en círculos, Momoko!

— ¡Pero es que...! ¡Chicas, ayúdenme!

—Suficiente tenemos con nuestras tarjetas.

—Kaoru tiene razón. Además, no es como que no lo conocieras.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tampoco le hablo excesivamente.

— Sí, claro—Rueda los ojos— ¡Por favor, son idénticos!

— No, ¿ya? ¡Él es rojo y yo soy rosa!

Ambas muchachas le dirigen una mirada completamente extrañada.

— ¿Eh?

—Olvídenlo, yo me entiendo.

—Creo que ya sé de qué habla—Habla para sí la rubia, Kaoru alza una ceja.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh sí—Mira a Momoko con el seño medio fruncido—No es como si yo no estuviera igual, ¿eh?

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si ambos son azules!

— ¡No, él es el azul! ¡Yo soy celeste!

— ¡Azul!

— ¡Celeste!

— ¡Azul!

— ¡Celeste, dije!

— ¡¿Y que acaso yo no tengo problemas?!

— ¡No, ambos son verdes!

— ¡No es así! ¡Él es verde oscuro y yo soy…! Ah, olvídenlo, es muy largo de decir—Rueda los ojos y decide enfocarse en otro tema— ¿Tienen la más mínima idea de qué nos regalará el comité este año?

—No lo sé, el collar del año pasado era tan pequeño que lo perdí para mitad de vacaciones.

—Sí, espero que el regalo de esta vez sea mucho mejor, si no presentare mi queja al instituto.

—Ay, tú sólo quieres que regalen maquillaje, Miyako—Vuelve a rodar los ojos.

La pelirroja se cruza la maleta, que hasta el momento la tenía estilo cartera, se adelanta unos pasos y empieza a caminar de espaldas.

—Como sea, yo sólo quiero ir a comer un helado para olvidar todo acerca de ese tomate con gorra y su maldita tarj…—Choca con alguien, pero sin llegar a caerse.

— ¿Su maldita qué?

— ¡Brick! —Grita aterrorizada apenas ve su rostro.

— ¿Brick? —Preguntan las otras dos, mirándose entre sí. Momoko las vio exaltada.

— ¡Brick! —Vuelve a gritar ella haciendo movimientos como si lo presentara en un programa, pero con una mueca de horror.

Se volvieron a ver entre ellas, entendiendo (más o menos).

—Ah, Brick—Inhalan rápido al asustarse, lo señalan acusadoramente y gritan, comprendiendo por completo la situación— ¡Brick!

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —Pregunta señalándose a sí mismo y mirando a todos lados.

— ¡Tú eres…tú! —Grita la pelirroja y todos la miran con cara de «No me digas». Ella se encoge de hombros— ¿Qué? Se me acabaron las palabras.

Kaoru pasa una mano por su ahora un poco más largo cabello y lo sacude con aburrimiento.

—Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy. Aun tengo que ir a comprar los materiales para la estúpida cosa esa. Espero que a ese idiota le guste o si no…—Se da una vuelta bruscamente y su cara queda estampada en el torso de un chico.

La pelinegra, aún sin despegar su rostro, alza una mano y comienza a palpar los rasgos del muchacho. Lo pasa por su nariz, estira sus párpados, aplasta sus labios, levanta la otra mano y estira las pobres mejillas del joven.

— ¡Ey, suéltame! —Logra decir con dificultad y despega las manos de la joven de su rostro.

— ¿Eh?—Alza la cabeza y mira a esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Salta hacia atrás por el susto— ¡Butch!

Las otras dos se miran entre sí.

— ¿Butch?

— ¡But….! No, mejor ahí paramos—Todos asintieron, claro, menos el recién llegado, el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hablaban.

—Oigan—La rubia señala a los dos jóvenes con extrañeza—, ¿No les falta…?

— ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejan atrás, eh?! ¡Que sea rubio no me hace menos!

—Y…ahí está—Dice Momoko, suspirando como si siempre hubiese sabido que iba a suceder.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de los rubios? —Miyako frunce la boca hacia un lado y entrecierra los ojos. Boomer ve a todos con curiosidad.

—Ah, miren, están todos aquí.

— ¡No me ignores! —Se queja sollozando dramáticamente en el hombro de Momoko, mientras que esta solo niega con un gesto de mamá comprensiva.

—No lo vale, Miyako, no lo vale…

— ¿Cómo que todos? —La pelinegra frunce el seño, extrañada.

— ¿Qué no sabían? —Pregunta Brick, busca en su maleta, saca un folleto y se lo tiende a la joven—Al parecer, por nuestro parecido, la gente nos pone como parejas o algo así. No le di importancia y jamás lo abrí—Se encoge de hombros.

—Ah…Mira, Momoko, estás con…—Abre los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la sección siguiente— ¡¿Que yo qué?!

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? —Sus amigas tratan de ver por encima de su hombro y la pelinegra enrolla inmediatamente el papel.

— ¡Nada!

— ¿Qué tanto escondes ahí, verdecita? —Pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona. Kaoru lo golpea en la cabeza con el mismo rollo, lo abre y se lo muestra en secreto, haciendo que se le suban los colores a ambos.

— ¡Te dije que había oído a alguien!

— ¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber?!

— ¡Pues investigando, tarado!

— ¿Alguno sabe de qué están hablando? —Susurró Brick a los demás, quienes negaron tímidamente.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Por cierto, chicas ¿Quién les tocó en el Amigo…secre…to? ¿Eh? —Mira a todos lados, notando la reciente ausencia de estas— ¿A dónde se fueron? Y ¿qué le pasó?

Brick se cruza de brazos y niega lentamente con la cabeza al notar los ojos en espiral del pobre hermano del medio y su gigantesca mejilla hinchada.

—A ver, apenas dijiste la palabra «tocó», Miyako dio un grito y salió corriendo hacia allá—Señala una tienda de ropa—, Momoko se puso la maleta sobre su cabeza (quién sabe porqué), sacó una paleta de dulce de su bolsillo y se fue saltando hacia allá—Señala a la calle principal—; y Kaoru volvió a golpear a Butch con el folleto, le dio tremenda cachetada y se largó a perseguir a la rubia para que no se gaste todo su dinero.

—Ah, suena lógico.

**Por la noche.**

La pelirroja está echada boca arriba sobre su cama y con una hoja de color cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Su maravilloso avance es una hoja doblada por la mitad y con un fondo de portada hecho con hojas de diseños.

Mira su celular y decide buscar imágenes de Navidad animadas, al menos para hacer la portada.

—A ver si aún puedo dibujar—Dice al encontrar la indicada. Se voltea, coloca la punta del lápiz sobre la hoja y empieza haciendo unas cuantas líneas— ¡Vamos, talento innato! ¡No me falles!

**Por otro lado.**

La rubia apenas y tenía problemas. Se había dedicado únicamente a hacer diseños y matices sobre la tarjeta.

—No ha de ser tan difícil—Se dice a sí misma, consciente de que aún no sabe qué escribir dentro, y sigue tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas.

**Mientras que un poco más lejos. **

La pobre y desesperada Matsubara tiene su cuarto hecho un basurero. Hojas arrugadas por aquí, hojas arrugadas por allá. ¿Cómo es que no sabe que escribirle al chico con el que ha…?

— ¡Ey, cállate, narradora!

Lo siento.

Como sea, pobres de ellas, necesitarán toda su imaginación para crear hermosas tarjetas de navidad.

**Al día siguiente.**

Todos se sientan sobre el suelo, formando un círculo. Obviamente (y a causa de los chicos del instituto), las parejas creadas del año quedaron juntas.

— ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Es hora de entregar sus tarjetas! ¡Ahora!

Toda la gente se levanta de sus lugares y empieza a buscar al dichoso amigo secreto. Momoko se encuentra anonadada cuando alguien le golpea levemente la cabeza.

—Oye—Gira hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Pero qué…?

En instantes, ya tiene un trozo de papel en la boca. Mira lo dicho, levanta la vista y nota como aquel pelirrojo se apoya con las palmas de sus manos y desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Momoko despega sus labios de aquella tarjeta y la sostiene entre sus manos.

— ¿Yo…yo soy tu…?

—Sí—Se despeina el cabello—, sólo…no la leas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, en tanto tú tampoco lo hagas—Él la enfoca.

— ¿Qué?

Y tal y como él lo había hecho, una rojiza tarjeta va a parar a la boca de Brick.

— ¿Feliz próxima navidad? —Dice ella, algo confusa y con el mismo sonrojo que él en su rostro.

El pelirrojo la mira algo aturdido, ríe feliz de la vida, se quita el papel de la boca y esboza una tierna sonrisa.

—Feliz próxima navidad a ti también.

**Al lado.**

La pelinegra es más práctica.

—Ten—Presiona la tarjeta contra la frente del pelinegro por un momento y se cruza de brazos. Este apenas y logra atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Él esboza una sonrisa ladina y se le acerca un poco.

—Así que… ¿Soy tu amigo secreto? —Alza las cejas y ella lo mira de reojo.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema? —Vuelve a desviarla hasta que siente algo en la palma de la mano, por lo que lo sujeta por inercia— ¿Y esto?

— ¿No es obvio? Es tu tarjeta de navidad—Dice él, como si nada, al tiempo que le da vueltas a la propia, observándola detalladamente sólo por fuera.

—Gr-Gracias—Dice intentando disimular un sonrojo.

Él le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Sin embargo, toda su imagen derrochaba cariño.

—De nada, Kaoru—Ella sonríe, pero toda esa alegría es reemplazada por horror al ver como Butch empezaba a abrir la tarjeta.

— ¡No la abras! —Lo golpea en la cabeza, con un aún más notorio sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo hagas ahora, es…vergonzoso—Desvía la mirada y se coloca una gorra que acababa de comprar.

—Igual la mía, y yo no digo nada.

— ¿La leo? —Él desvía la vista.

—No, mejor no lo hagas aquí.

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Idiota!

**Al medio.**

—Toma, Boomer—Le tiende una hermosa tarjeta azulina.

—Gracias, Miyako. Ten la tuya—Hace lo mismo y ambos sonríen.

—Gracias.

Se quedan un rato mirando la portada, ponen una mano en el borde para abrirla y se detienen a la mitad. La sonrisa se les va desvaneciendo lentamente. Hacen silencio unos momentos y se voltean a mirar.

—Me-Mejor lo leemos luego, ¿no crees? —Dice ella, arrugando levemente la nariz. Él asiente nervioso, pero aliviado en cierta forma.

—Sí, mejor.

—Trato hecho.

**Al tiempo.**

—Bien…—La pobre e ignorada profesora mira a todos los chicos, los cuales se miran entre sí con una mueca de: «Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?» Se cruza de brazos antes la actitud poco animada de los jóvenes y se aclara la garganta— ¡Es hora de los regalos del comité!

Como si por arte de magia fuera, todos se incorporan un poco para escuchar con renovada atención.

—Que cosa más rara—Dice Momoko mientras lee la portada de aquel extraño sobre rosa que venía junto a la bolsa de regalo que les habían entregado.

—Ni que lo digas—Kaoru abre el propio y de este caen cuatro hojas dobladas en pequeño— ¿Y esto?

—Creo que es de cada familiar—La rubia abre el suyo, esperando encontrar únicamente una carta de su abuela. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver caer tres cuadrados de papel perfectamente doblados—No lo puedo creer—Genial, ni siquiera la había leído pero sus ojos ya estaban cristalizados.

— ¿Qué pasa, Miyako? —Pregunta el rubio, desviando la mirada del punto azul que tiene en su mano y estirando un poco su cuello para mirar lo que hace su compañera.

En cambio, un gran moño rojo le responde.

—Miyako no ha visto a sus padres desde hace dos años…y quizá un poco más.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Y ahora una gorra roja andante, más un pepino (que hace equilibrio con su sobre en la cabeza) y un muñeco de fábrica antigua.

—Pues sí, ellos andan de viaje por asuntos de trabajo o algo así—Dice Kaoru, ordenando las cartas en sus manos.

—Ya entiendo, ¿Y tus padres, Momo…?—La ve temblando en el intento de retener las lágrimas y con la primera de sus cartas abierta frente a ella— ¿…ko?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta con el seño levemente fruncido por la preocupación.

—No…no lo sé, yo sólo…no puedo detenerme, Brick. Ayúdame—Dice despegando la vista de esas líneas y enfocándola en ese par de orbes carmesí.

Al tener esa imagen frente a él, actúa como nunca lo había hecho. Se levanta sólo para sentarse unos centímetros más allá, tras la pelirroja, a la cual envuelve con sus brazos.

Levanta la vista y ve a varios de sus compañeros en el mismo estado que ella. Apoya el mentón en el hombro de Momoko y mira su propio sobre rojo que aún mantiene en su mano.

_«¿Y ahora por qué tengo miedo de abrirlo? Digo, no es como si ese torpe del animal no identificado de Mojo pudiera escribir algo así, ¿verdad?» _Dando por hecho que no podía ser especial, lo abre y saca un rectángulo de papel.

_«Mono idiota»_ Oh sí, ese trozo de papel extrañamente le forma un nudo en la garganta desde tan la primera línea: «Querido Brick» Normalmente todo lo que les decía iniciaba con un «¡Queridos hijos!» o «¡Mis mocosos!»…pero nunca se dirigía personalmente a él, lo cual le tocó fondo.

_«No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto» _Piensa antes de hundir el rostro entre los cabellos de su novia definida por los estudiantes, evitando así el quedar en el mismo estado que la joven. ¡Por favor, la reputación!

—Que se joda la reputación—Dice el rubio cabizbajo, con la carta desdoblada y a punto de hacerse un mar de lágrimas.

—B-Boomer…

—D-Dime, Miyako—Voltea en su dirección. Ambos se miran como si supieran lo que el otro está pensando, y en menos de un segundo ya se abrazan fuertemente, sollozando cada uno en el hombro del otro.

—Que patético, ¿no? —Ríe irónica, con la voz algo gruesa al tenerla cubierta por la camisa del chico.

—Para nada, eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Acaso no me has visto? Soy un villano llorando, eso no se ve todos los días.

—Que idiota—Ríe—A mí eso no me interesa—Dice antes de abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

_«No puede ser, aliento de banana» _Piensa el pelinegro, baja la carta y se pasa la mano por su ya despeinado cabello. Voltea hacia su izquierda esperando que el carácter fuerte de su contraparte lograra deshacer el nudo en su garganta. _«No, tú no»_

Aquella chica se encuentra mordiendo su labio inferior y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Él se acomoda de lado para verla mejor y aquella molestia se acrecienta.

—No…no lo hagas…

—N-No me mires, idiota—Baja más la gorra que llevaba, hasta el punto de ocultar sus ojos. Él se acerca más.

—No llores, Kaoru. Mierda, no…—Articula en voz baja antes de perder todo su autocontrol— ¡Ya deja de hacerlo, estúpida!

De un rápido movimiento, le quitó la gorra, se la puso él y haló del brazo de la muchacha hasta que esta se impactara contra el torso de él.

—De…déjame—Dice tratando de separarse un poco, lo cual sólo hace que el pelinegro la aprisione más, haciéndole saber que puede desahogarse sólo si es con él—Butch…

No necesita más. Kaoru le rodea la espalda y se aferra enérgicamente antes de empezar a llorar. Llanto que es ahogado por la camiseta del joven, quien sólo repite la acción de la pelinegra con la gorra, intentando disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

**Mucho llanto y deseos de navidad después.**

Ya todos estaban en la salida, despidiéndose de los otros.

—No puedo creer que haya llorado hasta quedar seca—Dice Miyako mientras se golpea levemente un lado de la cabeza.

—Ni que lo digas—Boomer alza las cejas.

—Por cierto…—Comienza Momoko, mirando a los rubios con una ceja alzada—Chicos, ¿Por qué están así?

— ¿Cómo que «así»? —Ladean la cabeza.

—Pues… ¡así! —Dice ahora el pelirrojo, señalando los hombros de Miyako, que estaban siendo cubiertos por el brazo del rubio.

—Ah…—Dicen por fin comprendiendo—Efecto post-situación sentimental, supongo.

Ambas parejas se encogen de hombros.

—Brick… ¡cárgame!

—Sí, claro. Espera, ¡¿Qué?! —Le dirige una mirada completamente descolocada.

— ¡No te quejes ahora, tarado! Estoy cansada, ¿sí? Sólo hazlo.

Él suspira.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Sube—Se pone en cuclillas y ella salta rodeándole el cuello, aguantando agitar su mano como si tuviera un lazo de vaquero en ella y mordiendo su labio para no formular aquel deseado « ¡Arre, caballo, arre!» de las películas.

Los cuatro se miran entre sí, examinándose minuciosamente.

—Esto se ve extraño—Dicen sonrojados.

—Ni tanto—Habla una voz desconocida.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Robin?

— ¿Qué acaso no han visto hacia allá? —Señala con el pulgar a unos cuantos metros más allá, bajo un árbol.

Se puede jurar que la quijada de todos llega a tocar el suelo. Momoko entrecierra los ojos.

—Y luego dicen que no.

En el lugar dicho, se encontraban ambos verdes intercambiando saliva como si no hubiese mañana, él rodeándole la cintura posesivamente y ella despeinándole aún más su recientemente más corto cabello (A petición de ella, que quería poder observar perfectamente sus preciosos ojos, con la excusa de que debía poder saber cuándo le mentía).

Todos ríen felices por la reciente afirmación de noviazgo de sus amigos y Boomer hace un megáfono con sus manos.

— ¡Esperen a llegar a su casa, par de desvergonzados!

Ambos dejan de besarse, dejando una casi invisible hilera de saliva entre ellos y voltean a ver al rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Bien que quieres hacer lo mismo con _yasabesquién_, Boomer!

De azul…a rojo.

— ¡Cállense, césped! —Todos lo miran confundidos.

— ¿Césped?

—Yo…em…este, yo… ¡No me juzguen! ¡Mi creatividad para insultos es nula! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—Ay, rubito estúpido.

Se forma un largo silencio en el que nadie sabe qué decir ahora. Brick mira a los más alejados y les hace un gesto de «Pues vayan».

—Bueno…sigan con lo suyo, ¿no?

Ellos se miran, se encogen de hombros y vuelven a juntar sus labios. Al ver que la imagen de ellos besándose en el cuarto del conserje se había filtrado por todo el instituto, bueno…el secreto se había descubierto y pensaron: ¿Por qué no?

* * *

_Idea adquirida de una experiencia en mi colegio._

_(Creo que empezaré a poner cuándo se me ocurrió xd)_

_De acuerdo, lo sé. No es mi mejor trabajo, ¡pero en ese momento estaba desesperada! D: Y súmándole que no me salen bien las historias basadas en hechos reales (aunque sea mínimamente)._

_Pero luego (y gracias a mi gran inspiración que sólo llega cuando se le da la ¡piiiiiip! gana), se me ocurrió una mejor idea (más de mi estilo, o sea: sin sentido xd) y creo que va a constar de dos capítulos que (espero y si Dios me hace caso y me ayuda con las ideas que fluyen) serán pura comedia._

_Bueno, mejor no digo más._

_¡Chao, chao! (El "feliz navidad" y toda la cosa vendrá en el siguiente fic, que subiré hoy; y el segundo cap mañana, a más tardar.) Ahora, ¡A echarle vino al pavo!_

_****__I get all tonge tied and twisted._


End file.
